Vampire Hickey
by xXPenDragonXx
Summary: KanayaKarkat. A request. Some dressing-room fun. Fluff, I guess? Please review. It's late, I'm tired.


"Karkat, You Simply Cannot Wear Such Atrocious Apparel In My Sight! Get Over Here At Once!" Kanaya scolded.

Okay, so maybe everyone going shopping at the local mall _ wasn't_ the best idea Mr. Ventas had ever come up with. But he was the leader of the group. Who was he to deny himself of such rights?

Karkat walked over to Kanaya. He examined how her outfits always were what she considered to be "In The Current Times And Styles", which made him gag. He was sporting a pair of gray skinnyjeans and a black turtleneck sweatshirt. Kanaya plucked the outfit from his arms and placed it back onto a nearby rack, neatly, of course.

"Come With Me, Darling." She purred, and began to trek down the crowded and narrow isles of just one of the many men's departments. Karkat groaned and followed. Any troll with half a thinkpan would know better than to deny Kanaya of this; although many wouldn't admit it, a lot of trolls listened to Kanaya mainly in fear if they disobeyed, she would drain them of their blood.

Such a pitiful stereotype, Karkat reminded himself every time he saw the tips of Kanaya's fangs peeking out from her lip-stick glossed lips.

Kanaya pulled a studded black belt, a pair of red skinnyjeans, a black jacket with a white fur on the inside of the hood and around the neck of the jacket, as well as a few grey and black shirts. She neatly piled them into the shorter troll's arms.

"RED? WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU CHOOSE RED, KANAYA-"

"You Need To Remember We Are In Public And You Must Learn To Tone Down Your Voice." The vampire gently scolded, as she smiled down at Karkat. "Now, Please Try These On. I Am Not Sure If A Navy Blue Would Clash With Your Complexion Yet."

Karkat sighed and turned, high-tailing it for the dressing rooms. There was just something about Kanaya's voice; the way it seemed to so easily persuade any troll to do anything. Maybe it was just how velvety it was, or how it seemed to flow like silk as it left her lips; either way, it had Karkat under a spell that even the most stubborn and grumpy troll could not break.

A few moments later, the Cancer reappeared from the mouth of the dressing room doors, clothed in the outfit Kanaya had picked out. She waited in a nearby chair, seated with her legs neatly folded over the other.

"Very Classy, Mr. Ventas." She smiled up at him. "I Do See How Well The Red Matches With Your Rather Lanky Frame, And I Stand By My Previous Thought: Navy Blue Would Be A Horrible Clash. Don't You Think?" She rose from her seat, and in only two strides had her gentle hands placed on Karkat's shoulders. She twisted him around, showing himself to the mirror behind him.

She was right. Karkat looked a lot better in red than just black all the time.

Karkat knelled down to the troll she towered over. "See Honey? Shopping With Me May Prove To Be A Fun Experience." A devious smile crossed her lips, as her chin neared dangerously close to the shorter troll's neck.

Karkat's breath hitched as he watched her in his reflection. "Y-YEAH, WHATEVER,-"

But before the further words of protest fell from his tongue, he felt contact.

Not her fangs digging deep into his flesh to drain him and reveal his cherry-red, human-colored blood.

But instead, it was gentle. It was smooth. It was arousing.

He closed his eyes and tipped his head back, unintentionally letting a light moan roll off his tongue. "K-KANAYA..." He murmured.

The vampire rose back to her full stature, smiling, a light green blush tinting her pale face. "My Apologies. You Were So Delicious." She giggled.

Vampire puns.

Karkat's face was heated into a bright red blush. He couldn't deny it; she had obviously seen it in his reflection. He turned, and looked up at her.

Standing on his tip-toes, and pulling on her shoulders, he crashed his lips against Kanaya's, and pulled away.

"Don't Worry Karkat. I Will Not Tell Of Your Blood Color." She winked, and smiled. "Let's Finish Our Business Up Here And Return Before The Others Begin To Question Us."

"LIKE THEY WOULD." Karkat rolled his eyes, but descended down the steps of the men's department store to rejoin with the other trolls after changing out of his outfit and into his old clothing. He hoped his blush was faded, at least by the time he met up with Sollux, or Terezi.

The first troll he bumped into, however, was Eridan. The Aquarius looked over as both the trolls came down from the staircase and met Nepeta, Terezi, Sollux and the seadweller in the foyer of the mall.

"Kar, wwhy do you havve a hickey?"

((I know this was short, I'm tired, I'm sorry! This was for Mew Mew Panda. I hope you enjoyed.))


End file.
